An apparatus used by setting a cartridge incorporating a seal tape to which a plurality of sensors for testing is stuck, is known as an apparatus for measuring a blood component instanced by a blood glucose level and other equivalent blood components by use of a sensor (e.g., Patent Document 1). Known also is a sensor chip connected element configured to cut and segment respective sensor chips at high efficiency (Patent Document 2).
It is, however, a status quo that a sensor element being easy to take out a sensor and to be manufactured is not yet developed.